Ossibald Eastborn
Ossibald Eastborn is a character role-played by OssiEastborn. Background Information Ossibald Eastborn 'is a Taxi-Driver from East Germany and new to Los Santos. Ossibald was born and raised in East Germany, Saxony to be precise, and studied law as a minor on university. He became so interested in the topic, that he ended his studies to start again as a law-student. After 5 years he ended his studies with best grades and worked as a lawyer for some months. When he heard of the opportunities in the USA, he packed his stuff and traveled to the west coast in order to become a lawyer in the USA. Ossibald has a deep understanding of law and order and is a confident and social character, always thinking outside the box. He would not only go on ride-alongs with the police, to increase his knowledge, but also with criminals, to learn their ways. Ossibald came to Los Santos with the dream of becoming a Lawyer and fighting for the rights of both criminals and the police. Upon arrival, he figured, that there are currently no law schools, so he opened up a small Taxi business with the purpose, to get a picture of the people in town and how things work. His main clients are inmates released from 'Bolingbroke, that do not have a ride. He views this as part of their reformation, since a DOC guard told him, that they usually go on their criminal life and steal the cars in the parking lot, as soon as they are released from custody. Still, his ultimate goal is becoming the best lawyer in Los Santos. Current Events Whilst waiting for the Law School to open up again, Ossibald approached Chief Judge Dennis LaBarre asking for the process of applying. Also, he wanted to ask for a gun license, to defend himself, as he got attacked and shot repeatedly already. LaBarre asked for $3,000 but was willing to give the license for free, if Ossibald could tell who the 28th President was. Although answering wrong, he got the gun license. In exchange for that, Eastborn is now the personal Taxi Driver for LaBarre and has to answer any calls, no matter if in the city or not. Previously, Ossibald was contacted by Rooster Cab Co.'s Ellie Dono for an interview. He accepted that interview and made the first step upon being hired for the company. If hired, Eastborn would fulfill Roster Cab Co.'s contract with the Prison to pick up any released inmates. Criminal Record Drivers License: Active (0 Points) Tampering with a vehicle x1 Quotes * "Hello there" * "Soon to be Lawyer Ossibald Eastborn, pleasure to meet you" * "Need a ride?" Notes & Trivia * To be honest, Ossibald did never attend a driving school and therefore does not have a License * His favorite food is Chili con Carne. * Besides his understanding of Law and Order, he is not concerned about consequences for ride-alongs with criminals. References Category:Male